


Phoenix Rising

by ElenyasBlood



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Biting, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, References to Drugs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenyasBlood/pseuds/ElenyasBlood
Summary: Wei WuXian never turned down an opportunity for a good mission,until he wished he had.Or the one in which Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi have to go undercover in an exclusive BDSM establishment, Wei WuXian figures challenging Lan WangJi couldn't be too big of a mistake, and Lan WangJi shows justhowpossessive he really can be.





	Phoenix Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody: 
> 
> Elenya: what if i wrote a WangXian BDSM fic to ease myself back into the habit of writing and because Wei WuXian would look cute in a harness?

Being an undercover agent wasn’t always easy, and Wei WuXian was the first to know. It was messy, uncomfortable, exciting, tiring, and in all instances, just plain unsafe. It could be excruciatingly slow, painstakingly boring, a high-speed chase followed by a week-long stake-out that led to nothing but sore-ass muscles—and yet it was the only job Wei WuXian had ever known he wanted to do.

He didn’t mind gathering intel in the middle of the night, or wearing a fake moustache for the better part of a month. He had become cunning, good at adapting to every situation within a matter of seconds, and after five years in the precinct he had developed a keen sense for crime. And despite his attitude and a habit of running his mouth constantly, he had quickly climbed the ranks, today famously known in the bullpen as one of the most distinguished members of the squad.

Wei WuXian never turned down an opportunity for a good mission, but today he wished he had.

“You want me to wear _what_?” he barked out, eyes wide and glassy in disbelief in the face of his commissioner.

Jin GuangShan didn’t even flinch at the sudden outburst, and instead waved his hand vaguely in the air as if to dismiss his agent’s unwelcome display of childish offense.

“You heard me,” he said and watched Wei WuXian fall back into his chair, defeated. “Phoenix Rising has been causing complications for far too long, and its components, distributors and effects are still widely unidentified. We have come to know it as a particularly intoxicating aphrodisiac that once ingested can cause extreme lust, and is supposed to enhance bodily cravings for a minimum of three hours. It’s dangerous to say the least, and in order to fight its distribution effectively we need to analyze a sample. Which leads me to the two of you,” Jin GuangShan concluded, steepling his fingers together. “Having worked on this case since the very beginning, you are the only ones proficient in identifying, securing and retrieving a sample of Phoenix Rising.”

“I would send Nie Huaisang with you but he’s busy sorting out the paperwork from last weekend’s warehouse bust. Besides, it would be a little suspicious to go as a group; we’re talking about an undercover mission in an exclusive BDSM club after all. It’s not customary to show up with too many companions at a place like that. Or without one, for that matter. Or without the proper gear, and etiquette.” He finished the sentence with a quirk of his eyebrow, clearing his voice. “Or so I’ve heard anyway.”

Feeling another wave of bashful affront surging up in his chest, Wei WuXian was about to frankly disagree, when Lan WangJi spoke up.

“Very well sir.” His voice—as per usual—was void of any emotion and only conveyed professional obedience in the face of the chief commissioner. “Will there be anything else?”

Jin GuangShan reached inside his desk to present them with a neat-looking file, not quite thick enough to be intimidating. “You’ll be pleased to find all the required information in this folder. There’s enough detail to help you come up with a convincing backstory. However, don’t fool yourself into thinking this’ll be easy; an infiltration mission on this scale is not to be taken lightly, and despite both of your levels of experience, I’d like to remind you to stay strictly professional. This mission is of utter importance to me, and the entire precinct.”

Lan WangJi, ever dutiful, gave an affirmative nod. “Understood, sir.”

Wei WuXian however, still occupied with the thought of not only having to gain access to a posh BDSM club, but also having to present as the submissive, was about to snap at the commissioner, but was beaten to it by the very same.

“You’ll be provided with your respective gear, as well as a thorough briefing by our colleagues in the 67th precinct. They’ll have an expert on side if you’re in need of guidance. Please, I understand that this is a very precarious and delicate subject. And as you both know I’m not one to put my agents in danger willfully. I assure you, we’ll take every precaution necessary to ensure your utmost safety. However, you will be on your own inside the building; your backup will be waiting outside the establishment to ensure maximum success for the mission. Now, if there are no other questions, I’d like to ask you to leave as I’m about to have dinner with the city council.”

And with that, the commissioner ushered his two best agents out of his office and into the noisy bustle of the bull pen, leaving Wei WuXian gaping and wondering if what just happened might have been nothing more than a fever dream.

•••

Turned out things were not, in fact, just a vivid, feverish nightmare. Two weeks later, Wei WuXian found himself in a dingy hotel room, staring himself down in the mirror. He wished there was a word to describe what he felt at the sight of his lean, half-naked body clad in nothing but a flimsy pair of shamelessly tight underpants, and a criss-cross of tight leather straps across his chest that somehow joined together to a tightly buckled harness, with clasps at the back and a distinctive ring above his sternum. Wei WuXian had no illusions about its purpose and secretly hoped that Lan WangJi—steadfast, annoyingly stoic, beautiful Lan WangJi—wasn’t about to whip out a leash at the sight of his partner.  A pair of each hand and ankle cuffs were sitting on the nightstand next to the mirror, and Wei WuXian felt his stomach churn at the sight of them.

A BDSM club. Of all places. And with Lan WangJi as his partner. Of all the people in the precinct, they had partnered him with the most mirthless, strict, stuck-up rule fanatic Wei WuXian had ever met. And despite the fact that the two of them had an extraordinarily high success rate as a team—aced every act of duty since they had been assigned as partners, and never failed to comply with the task at hand, thank you very much—Wei WuXian felt queasy at the thought of having to perform his job dressed like that in the presence of Lan WangJi. And just like that, Wei WuXian realized that he was scared.

Not because he didn’t trust Lan WangJi to have his back—Lan WangJi was an excellent shot and only second to Wei WuXian when it came to close combat after all—but what he might find underneath his own, currently painfully-tight skin once he let Lan WangJi see him like that.

“Keep it together, silly,” he heard himself say, voice wavering ever so slightly. “You’re a professional after all.”

And so when exactly sixteen minutes and thirty-eight seconds later there was a sharp knock on the door, announcing Lan WangJi’s presence, Wei WuXian only jumped a little bit, and caught himself almost instantly.

“Just a moment,” he yelled as he shimmied into a coat: ankle-length, heavy and thick enough to cover his otherwise almost-naked body. Oddly, that made him feel even more exposed. Swallowing heavily around the lump in his throat, he grabbed the cuffs from the nightstand before turning to the door.

Lan WangJi was waiting just on the other side.

“You’re a professional,” Wei WuXian whispered, steeling himself. He was prepared. He was not going to throw away a year’s worth of investigation because he let get his feelings in the way of the mission. They had never been this close to getting their hands on an actual sample of Phoenix Rising. This was their best shot. He was prepared to make the most of this mission.

He wasn’t, however, prepared for the sudden rush of heat that came to life beneath his skin at the sight of Lan WangJi as soon as they stripped out of their coats once inside the establishment.

Lan WangJi was wearing a suit, tailor-made and tightly fit. None of that cheap, off-the-rack nonsense. Instead it was snug in all the right places, hugging Lan WangJi’s tall body like a glove. The sleek black fabric seemed to swallow all glow from the overhead lights, and the pristinely ironed button-down was a beautiful contrast to Lan WangJi’s skin. A neat tie completed the outfit, and Wei WuXian thought he might never be able to stop staring.

A host with heavy eye make-up and bright red lipstick welcomed them inside after handing them a note about the club’s etiquette, wishing them a pleasant evening.

“You are required to wear handcuffs,” Lan WangJi stated matter-of-factly and with an even voice as they walked down a quiet, empty hallway, right before they entered what looked to be the center room of the establishment. “The instructions were clear, and—”

“I’m very aware of that, I also can read,” Wei WuXian interrupted him rudely, gesturing towards the objects in question dangling from his hand. Since they had conceded their coats at the entry, Wei WuXian felt naked and surprisingly uncomfortable in his own skin. He wasn’t cold—the interior well heated to a point of sweat building on the bridge of Lan WangJi’s nose already, Wei WuXian noted, not unaffected—but still shivering.

“I’d also like to remind you that I can’t exactly slap these bad boys on myself, can I? Also how am I supposed to walk with my ankles chained together? What if—” Lowering his voice considerably, Wei WuXian stepped ever so slightly closer to his partner “—What if this thing goes tits up and we have to make a run for it?”

Looking unbothered to the point of indifference, Lan WangJi let his eyes trail to Wei WuXian’s throat down to where the harness nestled against his prominent collarbone. “In that case I guess you’ll have to trust me,” he said quietly, sending a puff of warm breath against Wei WuXian’s cheek.

“Easy for you to say, as the only one between us carrying a gun,” Wei WuXian grumbled before shoving the quietly jingling cuffs against Lan WangJi’s chest.

He didn’t give Lan WangJi the satisfaction of leaning into his touch when he clasped the cuffs around Wei WuXian’s extremities, no matter how much his body wanted to. He might have given away his coat at the entry, but not so much his dignity.

“All done,” Lan WangJi announced flatly once he straightened up again, watching Wei WuXian closely as he tried to the adjust to the restrictions.

His partner’s sudden interest did nothing to reassure Wei WuXian, however, and he felt hot and bashful under the pale, piercing gaze. This was absurd. He could barely move. With his hands tightly clasped together in front of his chest and the metal biting into the skin of both his wrists and ankles, slouching became an impossibility, and he wondered how long he could hold his uncomfortable, upright position. The tightly buckled harness around his torso did the rest of the job of restraining his movements, and for a split second he felt violently ill.

Tamping down on the nausea lurching up from the pit of his stomach, he tried a couple steps on unsteady legs, carefully balancing his weight on his bare feet. It took him a few more tries before he felt ready to enter the main room, bracing himself for the onslaught of smells, images, and noise. Feeling the pleasantly cool tiles underneath his feet, he gave Lan WangJi a small nod.

“Stay close,” Lan WangJi stated quietly and—to Wei WuXian’s infinite surprise—hooked a finger in the loop at the front of Wei WuXian’s harness. “You’re supposed to be my submissive, remember? I expect you to play the role.”

And just like that they stepped out of the merciful shadow of the hallway and into the dimly lit, crowded bar room.

Wei WuXian stood momentarily frozen at the sight that greeted him. Warm, rich tapestries and lavish oil paintings in sturdy, wooden frames covered the walls. Tables piled high with refreshments dotted the rich, burgundy carpet. Comfortable looking cushions and sofas were arranged in little circular gathering spaces, breaking up the big room into smaller niches.

And then there were the people. People of all shapes and sizes, races and ethnicities. People in tuxedos, people in dresses, people in harnesses similar to the one Wei WuXian was wearing, people with masks, people on all fours and with artificial tails swishing around their legs. Some were drinking, others seemed absorbed in serving their Masters or making conversation with their neighbors. For the most part they were ordinary people, just looking for a good time. And they were _everywhere_.

Momentarily overwhelmed by how much there was to look at, Wei WuXian almost stumbled when he felt the sharp tug of Lan WangJi’s finger on the harness, leading him towards the bar. It wasn’t until they had ordered drinks that Wei WuXian caught a glimpse of his partner’s face. Lan WangJi seemed thoroughly indifferent to their surroundings, expression cold and stoic. With his lips pressed into a flat line, he showed no sign of unease, and instead looked as fierce as ever. Fierce and unimpressed.

Wei WuXian on the other hand, found himself a little stunned as his eyes skimmed across the crowd again. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little intrigued.

He was broken from his stupor by Lan WangJi clearing his throat. “We’re looking for a man in his late forties, brown hair, unremarkable,” he reminded Wei WuXian about their mission. The Phoenix Rising dealer was supposed to be an unassuming man, shorter than average and with a distinct scar beneath his throat.

Nodding, Wei WuXian was about to scan the crowd for their subject in question, when he felt a cold, spindly hand trailing down the side of his ribcage.  

“Pretty one you’ve got there,” a raspy voice announced, uncomfortably close. It belonged to a stocky, elderly man with beady lizard eyes and a comically twirled moustache. “Mind if I take a closer look?”

In the seconds to follow after, three things happened in rapid succession. First Wei WuXian felt the icy touch tighten across his skin tighten, the lanky fingers jabbing painfully between his ribs with scary accuracy, making him wince. He was about to protest, had half a mind to knock this fool out cold despite the sharp metal cuffs digging into his wrists, but was stopped by another, infinitely softer touch in the center of his chest.

Splaying a big, sure hand across Wei WuXian’s sternum, Lan WangJi gently guided his partner a few steps back before shoving his own, tall figure between Wei WuXian and the stranger. His face was unwavering, his expression flat, but there was a tenseness in Lan WangJi’s squared shoulders that hadn't been there. Ever. And it was alarming.

“I _do_ mind,” Lan WangJi announced quietly. It looked like he was about to strangle someone. “And I don’t appreciate strangers putting their hands on my property.”

And with his expression never faltering and a simple flick of his wrist, Lan WangJi sent the leering old man stumbling backwards into a group of drunk patrons. Lan WangJi’s stare was ice cold, and Wei WuXian felt a rush of pride gathering in the center of his chest, right where Lan WangJi’s hand was still resting reassuringly against his naked skin.

“Yeah, get lost, you old fuck,” he jeered, forgetting his role and place.

After getting up and apologizing to the exclaiming patrons, the stranger turned to Lan WangJi again, face pulled into a grimace.

“He’s a little obstinate, your pet,” he spat, looking flushed and brushing some imaginary dust off his rumpled suit jacket.

There was a distinctive hitch in Lan WangJi’s voice when he spoke next, and still his hand never left the throbbing spot on Wei WuXian’s chest.

“I like them obstinate,” he growled. “It keeps me entertained.” Leaning close enough into the stranger’s space to smell the liquor on his breath, he continued. “And I don’t share. _Ever_. Now I propose you do as suggested and take your leave, before I forget myself and decide to show you exactly how much I mind your unwelcome, unprompted man-handling of my property.”

The man’s eyes went wide as saucers at the sudden sharp ring to Lan WangJi’s tone, he scrambled backwards, turning white as a sheet. “Was about to go anyway,” he blabbered, stumbling back even further.

Lan WangJi didn’t even dignify him with another look and instead turned to Wei WuXian. His eyes were hard, his lips a thin line of disapproval. “I’d like to remind you of your role, Wei Ying,” he hissed before pulling his hand away so sudden as if he was burned. “That was—”

“Pathetic, I know,” Wei WuXian cut in with a pout. “I’m sorry for having some trouble adjusting to all this—” he waved his cuffed hands in front of Lan WangJi’s unimpressed face. “It’s not like I do this everyday.”

They spend the following thirty minutes hovering by the bar, trying to spot the perp in the crowd. More people kept spilling into the already crammed main room of the expensive establishment until the air was stifled and filled with laughter and—not entirely unexpectedly—moans. As the evening progressed, more and more couples had claimed the small booths and were mostly occupied with each other, kissing, petting and touching each other feverishly.

Having had some time to adjust, Wei WuXian took a moment to skim through the plethora of emotions he had gone through since they had arrived at the club. On a superficial level he was still uncomfortably tight, his arms and ankles bound and his back incredibly straight and constricted by the harness. The temperature inside the establishment had risen just above Wei WuXian’s comfort level, and sweat was pooling in the dip of his spine. But apart from all these things—or despite them, at this point he wasn’t so sure anymore—he slowly started to calm down from the panic-stricken queasiness he had felt upon entering the club. And of course, there still was the overwhelming, lingering reminder of Lan WangJi’s hand on his chest, the ring of his fierce words still crystal clear in his memory.

Possessive. Lan WangJi had been possessive of him. And no matter if he was playing a part or not, that did something to Wei WuXian.

“I got eyes on the target,” Lan WangJi said suddenly, pulling Wei WuXian back to reality. “Grey suit. Three o’clock. He’s coming towards us.”

He didn’t sound alarmed at all, but Wei WuXian could tell that Lan WangJi was intense and focused. He was in full-on work mode—and he was right. The perp was approaching them directly.

“A couple of fresh faces in the crowd.” The perp greeted them with an oily smile and an even oilier voice. “Always nice to see new members joining the family.”

Lan WangJi nodded in reply instead of shaking the offered hand and ordered a round of drinks for himself and the perp. Wei WuXian licked his lips nervously, but feigned ignorance when the oily man let his gaze rake all over him. And despite feeling like wanting to take a shower and scrub himself raw with a wire brush, Wei WuXian stayed put and stoically hobbled along when, after a few minutes of meaningless small-talk, the perp suggested they take a booth.

Lan WangJi led the conversation, expertly steering away from dangerous topics and keeping it shallow and uneventful. He was a mask of indifference, his body angled towards Wei WuXian and his finger back to being looped through the harness. He played the part, and Wei WuXian did his job by staying the quiet, obedient pet—a task considerably more challenging than most of Wei WuXian’s career progression so far.

The perp, by now positively drunk and definitely intrigued by Lan WangJi’s way of weaving through the conversation, ordered another round of drinks from a pretty waitress in clicking heels before leaning in with a grunt.

“Y’know, you’re a pretty boy, you are,” he slurred towards Lan WangJi, and Wei WuXian registered the smallest tremor running through Lan WangJi’s body.

“I bet y-you and your little pet here have some mighty fun behind closed doors, huh? Probably not just—i mean…” He trailed off when the waitressed served their drinks, this time sliding a glass of ice-cold water towards Wei WuXian which he greedily gulped down.

“We like to keep things private,” Lan WangJi said, his grip on the harness tightening until the leather creaked loudly. “I’m not—”

“Into sharing, yeah. So I heard,” the perp leered, and leaned in just that much closer before sliding a small plastic bag across the table top. “Wanna spice things up a bit?”

It was the bluntest, most clumsy attempt at selling drugs and Wei WuXian couldn’t believe this guy had been evading them for so long. Wei WuXian had expected an elusive, charming, compromising man with outstanding social skills and an irresistible personality. Instead they just got dealt an easy hand, and in an almost comical stroke of luck the perp continued:

“It’s free.” He smiled toothily.

Narrowing his eyes, Lan WangJi leaned back until his shoulder was pressed along Wei WuXian’s chest, the sudden contact making Wei WuXian keenly aware of all the places in which their bodies touched.

“If life has taught me one thing, it’s that nothing in this world is ever truly free,” Lan WangJi stated, and cocked his head enough so his long, black hair tickled Wei WuXian’s nose.

It should’ve been irritating—and the fact that it wasn’t made Wei WuXian’s heart skip a beat.

The perp barked out a short, mirthless laugh. “You’re a smart cookie.” He sneered, and let his gaze rake over Wei WuXian again. “Understand that this is a sample, an investment into future… customers.”

Lan WangJi was about to close his hand around the small plastic bag, his fingers only inches away from what their entire precinct had been looking for for the better part of a year, when the perp spoke up again.

“And I’d like to watch.”

Lan WangJi jerked his hand away with a snarl. “Excuse me?”

“I like to watch you feed it to him. The P-Phoenix Rising _,_ I mean. I’m not a perv, I just like to see—would like to see your pretty little sub getting all hot and bothered,” the perp jeered, and pushed the plastic bag with the single, purple tablet further into Lan WangJi’s direction.

Lan WangJi looked like a caged animal, growling and ready to pounce.

“Don’t worry, pal. It’s all safe, he’ll be fine. Just a bit needy for a while, and—”

“Okay I’ll do it,” Lan WangJi said hastily, a little too loud, and grabbing the pill from the table he turned to his partner.

Wei WuXian looked positively panicked, his eyes wide and stormy, and his pale skin covered in a sheen of sweat. His posture was stiff, defensively leaning away from Lan WangJi. His lips were quivering in distress, and Lan WangJi felt something inside his chest pull painfully.

Leaning in close enough so his whisper couldn’t possibly be overheard by anyone but Wei WuXian. “Remember what I told you earlier, Wei Ying?” he murmured, his voice low and even. “Well, this is the moment.”

And opening the plastic bag with a crinkling sound, Lan WangJi fished the small pill out until he could balance it on his right index finger.

Wei WuXian’s mind went blank. His stomach twisted, and his breath running hot in his lungs, rebelling against the constriction of the harness. His palms clammy, he felt the familiar prick of panicked tears in the corners of his eyes, and blinking, he heard Lan WangJi’s voice through the haze of noise:

“Do you trust me?”

And to his own infinite surprise, Wei WuXian felt himself nod firmly.

“Then open up for me, Wei Ying. Show me that pretty tongue of yours.”

And Wei WuXian did.

What happened next would remain a secret between them, not even the gaping, drunk perp at the table aware of how Lan WangJi’s clever, clever fingers twisted the tablet until it was securely lodged between his knuckles. It was a neat little magic trick, and saved Wei WuXian from a night of fever dreams, sexual frustration and a painfully hard, medically questionable hard-on.

“C’mon, let him have it,” the oily perp urged, and growling, Lan WangJi complied. With his eyes trained on Wei WuXian—one hand hooked into the harness and the other inching closer to his partner’s mouth—he mouthed _Trust me_ one last time before carefully shoving his finger into Wei WuXian’s mouth.

The situation should’ve been terrifying, but instead all tension bled out of Wei WuXian when he felt the gentle, sure press of Lan WangJi’s fingers against his tongue. Stomach untying, his breathing slowed down. Relief washed over him, and with a broken whine he leaned into the touch, closing his lips around Lan WangJi’s finger.

“There’s a good pet,” the perp praised, but Wei WuXian was too busy tamping down on his cock which inconveniently chose that exact moment to perk up. It was like Lan WangJi’s steadfast presence—his calm assertiveness—set something off inside Wei WuXian, and he didn’t even realized his eyes were fluttering shut until the perp decided he had seen enough, and got up in a rush, knocking a glass over. Gesturing the same, perky waitress over he said, “Should be working in a couple minutes.” He nodded towards the now empty plastic bag on the table top. “Better get you guys a private room. And _soon_.”

He paid with a few bills from an expensive looking clip, passed the chip card with a golden number from the waitress to Lan WangJi, then winked towards them both. “This one’s on the house. You have an hour.” And regarding Wei WuXian with one last, sleazy look he added, “Better make it count,” before slipping out of the booth and drunkenly scurrying away.

“What the hell are we supposed to do now?” Wei WuXian—now back in the real world where Lan WangJi was still just his work partner, and had both hands in his own lap instead of his finger gently pushing down on Wei WuXian’s tongue—hissed.

Lan WangJi shrugged. “If we leave now, he’ll know and avoid this establishment in the future, effectively ruining this entire operation,” he mused as he straightened his tie with a tug.

“What are you trying to say here, Lan Zhan? We just play along with that perv’s little fantasy and go for a quick fuck in a BDSM club?”

Lan WangJi visibly cringed at both the volume of Wei WuXian’s voice and his crass choice of words. “No, what I’m suggesting is we get up, find that room, wait out the hour and walk out of here with—” and slipping the tiny, gold-speckled and purple pill stealthily into a pocket on the inside of his suit jacket—”the evidence we came here for.”

Wei WuXian was about to open his mouth for the sake of arguing, but got interrupted by Lan WangJi getting to his feet, roughly pulling Wei WuXian along by his harness.

“I’m not finished talking,” Wei WuXian protested as he trudged along, tripping enough times to have to steady himself with a firm grip around Lan WangJi’s wrist.

Lan WangJi scoffed, a barely audible indication of his waning patience. “Too bad I’m done listening.”

And then they hurried down a long, winding hallway, only faintly lit by a couple dimmed overheads. The carpet here was more scratchy against his bare feet, Wei WuXian noticed as he tried to keep up with his partner, and he was relieved when Lan WangJi stopped at the last door, pushing it open.

The room was small enough to be considered cozy, the space in the middle occupied by a two-seater with a few decorative throw pillows on the side. There was a bed in the corner, its mattress looking plush, and an array of tools arranged on the side table. Wei WuXian didn’t bother taking a closer look, instead spinning on his bare heels to face his partner as soon as Lan WangJi locked the door behind his back.

“What the hell, Lan Zhan? We could already be out of this place by now—do you have any idea how uncomfortable this outfit is?” he exclaimed, sticking his shackled hands into Lan WangJi’s face.

Lan WangJi sighed miserably. “You’ll live,” he remarked and massaged his temple with one finger. “Besides you weren’t the one who had to converse with that bumbling fool just then, and you don’t hear me complaining.”

Wei WuXian felt his chest expand on a shaky inhale, anger flaring up from behind his ribs. “I’ll make sure next time we have to go undercover you’re the one who has to wear the hardcore BDSM outfit alright.”

Scoffing, Lan WangJi went to inspect the room with meticulous attention to detail. “ _Hardcore_ ,” he repeated incredulously, his tone oozing condescension, before finishing his chore with a huff.

“You make it sound like I asked for this so I will make one thing very clear to you: I’m just as eager to get out this—” he gestured towards his suit, the room—”as you are. I’d rather be at home right now with a good book, but instead I have to sit it out, just like you, in order to not raise suspicion. This operation has been the focal point of the entire precinct for thirteen months and sixteen days; let’s not ruin it for everyone just because you need to throw a tantrum over an outfit.”

Wei WuXian, still standing by the door with his shackled hands hovering accusingly in the air, opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Lan WangJi’s flat, listless voice: “I know you’d love nothing more than to argue right now, Wei Ying. But I’m in no mood, and have no problem shutting you up if I have to.”

Gasping, Wei WuXian felt his brow furrow. “You wouldn’t dare,” he whispered and realized too late that he had made a horrible, horrible mistake by challenging Lan WangJi.

“Say that again,” came a tightly-wound growl from where Lan WangJi was standing next to the two seater. “I dare you.”

And because he was in trouble already, and just because Wei WuXian never backs down, not even when he was bound by his wrists and ankles, and strapped into a ridiculously tight harness—and not even when it was Lan WangJi to challenge him—he said:

“You wouldn’t lay a finger on me Lan Zhan,” and felt his knees buckle at the slow, decisive way Lan WangJi undid his tie.

He _did_ expect his partner coming at him fast, but didn’t expect the impact to feel like an onslaught of heat, Lan WangJi crowding into his space and bodily slamming him into the door.

“Say you want me to stop,” Lan WangJi ground out between gritted teeth, his hands grabbing at Wei WuXian’s ponytail and tugging _hard_. “Say you want me to stop while you still can, Wei Ying. Say you don’t want this and I’ll never bother again—”

“I want this, whatever this is,” Wei WuXian murmured, disarming himself completely. And before he could stop himself he added, “I want you.”

And suddenly the air between them was charged with electricity, making it a challenge to breathe.

Lan WangJi let out a shuddering breath. “If you need to walk away from this, I won’t stop you,” he growled before bringing the tie up and in front of Wei WuXian’s face.

“Open up for me,” Lan WangJi said low, close enough to let Wei WuXian feel the vibrations echo through his chest as he complied obediently.

Wei WuXian felt the smooth fabric of the expensive tie being shoved between his teeth and complied without thinking, bending his head obediently when Lan WangJi’s nimble fingers expertly tied it into a knot at the back of his head. Giving it a sharp pull, Lan WangJi made sure it sat tight.

Stepping back, Lan WangJi gave his work a quick once-over before unclasping the handcuffs for a brief moment only to guide Wei WuXian’s hands behind his back and roughly clicking the cuffs back into place. Grabbing Wei WuXian’s sore wrists, Lan WangJi hitched them up until he could hear Wei WuXian gasp, his biceps bulging.

“That’s better,” Lan WangJi said quietly before trailing back to the two seater. He sat down gracefully, and waited until Wei WuXian felt like he was vibrating out of his skin with nervousness and anticipation, then beckoned him in.

“Come here,” he muttered quietly. “Let me see you.”

There was something unfathomably hot about being ordered around like that, and Wei WuXian felt his cock twitch in interest when he approached his partner. His entire body was high-strung, shudders wracking his spine, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. He was dizzy, high on adrenaline and lust, and he couldn’t remember a time in his life when he’d been more turned on. More needy. More ready.

“I’d ask what you want, Wei Ying,” Lan WangJi said into the silence, “but you’re gagged and I get the feeling we’ll figure it out together.”

Nodding, Wei WuXian let himself be swept away by the smoldering heat he found in the depths of Lan WangJi’s eyes, his body suddenly aching to be touched.

Lan WangJi looked like the epitome of the words _broad_ and _sturdy_ , and sounded just as much when he said **,** “Remember what I said; if you want out, just walk away. And now,” his expression changing ever so slightly, “turn around, and get on your knees. I want to see you.”

Wei WuXian didn’t think twice. Instead he lost himself in the swirling, desperate bliss of following orders without question. With the cuffs jingling quietly, he maneuvered himself around until he found himself presented in front of Lan WangJi, ass up in the air and face pressed against the neat carpet.

Breathing shakily into the gag, he felt his chest unclench, and all the stress and uncertainty of the night fell to the side at the feeling of being take care of. Waiting, breath hitched, Wei WuXian felt like he was falling apart. His entire universe was consumed with the sure, confident presence of Lan WangJi settling into the seat behind him, and his body was humming with the hot, raw need gathering in the pit of his stomach. And even though he knew it was coming he couldn’t stop himself from jerking _hard_ when he felt Lan WangJi pull his cheeks apart with expert hands before he leaned in to lick a slow stripe across Wei WuXian’s pink rim. Wei WuXian didn’t know where Lan WangJi had gained the experience—or the courage, for that matter—but he seemed to know exactly what he was doing and goddamn he was _good._ Fucking fantastic. Agonizingly so. Wei WuXian keened and felt his hips buck, then pushed back until that hot, wet part of Lan WangJi was pressed all the way against him.

The found an erratic rhythm, with Lan WangJi alternating between long swipes with the flat of his tongue and pushing it all the way inside, leaving Wei WuXian breathless and needy for more. Lan WangJi’s lips were soft and wet and soon Wei WuXian was moaning into carpet like a whore, probably loud enough to be heard all the way into the main hall of the expensive club. Their movements were lacking consistency and steadiness, instead it was just their bodies swinging and falling, Lan WangJi leaning onto Wei WuXian until Wei WuXian’s knees went sore from the pressure. And for a moment everything seemed to narrow down to the thrust and rut of their bodies, their skin on fire, Lan WangJi’s face tucked into the crack of Wei WuXian’s ass and licking away at the delicate skin.

Wei WuXian didn’t have enough room to move as he wanted to, the harness and cuffs constricting him effectively and leaving him hot, needy and open to Lan WangJi’s hungry administrations.

“Easy,” Lan WangJi mumbled as he puckered his lips just enough to create a slight, mind-blowingly clever suction around Wei WuXian’s rim. His tongue was still busy licking, keeping the soft skin sloppy while searching for that one spot where Wei WuXian was all slick and needy. Lan WangJi knew he’d found it when Wei WuXian’s knees buckled, his eyes rolling back into his skull and hips jerking violently with the sudden, red-hot spark of pure, unadulterated lust zinging up his arched spine.

A pleased smile spreading across his face, Lan WangJi chose that exact moment to lean back and watch as Wei WuXian groaned and scrambled with the sudden loss of stimulation. Lan WangJi took his sweet time pulling his long, sleek hair into a ponytail, all the while staring at Wei WuXian kneeling in front of him, ass in the air, cheeks red and open, and rim spit-slick. Wracked by shivers and shamelessly wailing into the gag, Wei WuXian was straining against his cuffs until the lean muscles of his back bulged. A delicate pink blush had crept onto his skin, the long black hair a tangled mess beside his quivering flanks, and Lan WangJi stared _hard_ until he had his fill. Grunting, and with a sharp pull, he spun Wei WuXian around. He didn’t mind the painful shuffle of already sore knees against the carpet. Neither did Wei WuXian.

“I didn’t want to let it come to this, Wei Ying,” he murmured into Wei WuXian’s hair before he hooked one of his feet between Wei WuXian’s legs and behind the clinking metal chain that linked the cuffs. With his arm loosely draped around Wei WuXian’s waist and a nonchalant flick of his ankle, he pulled Wei WuXian closer and closer until their bodies met.

The feeling of Lan WangJi’s broad, sturdy chest against his made Wei WuXian hyper-aware of his nipples, a body part he hadn’t given much thought to until the rough fabric of Lan WangJi’s suit dragged against them in the most delicate torture. He gasped around the gag.

Smoothing a hand down the arch of Wei WuXian’s back, Lan WangJi gently encouraged his partner to rest his body weight on his shoulder and grunted appreciatively when Wei WuXian didn’t resist and instead fell into him willfully. Trailing a pair of feather-light fingers over the curve of Wei WuXian’s ass cheek, he evoked a devastatingly beautiful shiver from Wei WuXian.

Oddly, Wei WuXian seemed nervous. Lan WangJi didn’t.

“Stop fidgeting,” he murmured and let his gaze fall to Wei WuXian’s mouth, down to where the gentle curve of his lips was twisted around the makeshift gag, their color such a soft, shiny pink it shouldn’t be legal.

Wei WuXian didn’t comply, and instead ground down with a blissful groan to feel what was surely a mouth-wateringly generous serving of cock press against the cleft of his ass, pulling a new moan out of his own chest with every lazy roll of his hips.

“Eager?” Lan WangJi scolded, and stilled Wei WuXian’s unruly movement with a sharp slap against his ass cheek, making it sting. The small, painful inhale that followed made Lan WangJi’s cock twitch, and hooking his chin over Wei WuXian’s shoulder he watched with interest as an angry, red patch started to bloom on the delicate skin.

“I want you to relax a bit. Can you do that for me, Wei Ying?”  Lan WangJi muttered, close enough to send a tingling sensation of his uneven breath against Wei WuXian’s neck, down to where his skin was tight and needy. He waited for Wei WuXian to signal with a wobbly nod that he had understood until he allowed himself to give in to the irresistible pull that had his mouth gravitating to the shell of Wei WuXian’s ear until he could drag his lips across the sensitive shell.

Lan WangJi was breathing a little raggedly when he shifted his leg just enough to make the sleek fabric of his suit drag along Wei WuXian’s inner thigh, startling a muffled, throaty gasp from Wei WuXian’s mouth.

“Let go. It’s under control,” Lan WangJi chuckled lowly—a familiar sound made completely new by its place right beside Wei WuXian’s ear. Lan WangJi nosed at the delicate shell while tracing circles across the small of Wei WuXian’s back until he could feel the tension seeping out of his partner’s muscles.

“There we go, Wei Ying,” he whispered, his voice quiet, soft and so incredibly _close_. “Loosen up.”

The hand caressing Wei WuXian’s ass slid lower, a finger circling his still slick, loose rim. “I’ve got you,” Lan WangJi muttered and Wei WuXian felt like falling apart at the sound of Lan WanJi’s voice so self assured, so full of bold, steadfast confidence.

Wei WuXian breathed in the fresh, clean scent of Lan WangJi’s hair tickling his nose; an irresistible mix of smoky sandalwood, comfortingly familiar warm skin and the distance faint traces of rich, silky shampoo. A sob spilled past Wei WuXian’s lips, and he allowed himself a moment of rest, face pressed into the collar of Lan WangJi’s suit and senses dulled by the clear, distinctive smell of his partner.

Lan WangJi’s finger circled Wei WuXian’s rim, pressing in gently every so often only to retreat, a cruel tease that Wei WuXian’s cock was _desperate_ for. When voices floated in from outside the hallway, Lan WangJi sank his finger in to the knuckle and Wei WuXian choked, chest heaving and sparks exploding behind his eyes.

Lan WangJi waited for Wei WuXian to adjust, only minorly interested in the voices that steadily grew louder, and were now accompanied by distinctive footsteps. Someone was having a hasty, liquor-fueled dispute right outside their door, and with his fingers still firmly nestled in the silken heat of Wei WuXian’s tight hole, Lan WangJi was satisfied with the gag that seemed to swallow most of the desperate, breathless moans that fell out of Wei WuXian’s mouth **.**

When the noises died down and footsteps fell silent, they were alone again, and Wei WuXian allowed himself to groan loud enough for the echo to bounce off the walls.

“That’s my good boy,” Lan WangJi breathed into his ear, dipping another finger inside of Wei WuXian and pressing him down into the intrusion. “You’re being so good, so good for me,” he mumbled reverently, pulling Wei WuXian’s face away from his shoulder to swipe his free hand over Wei WuXian’s drool covered lower lip. His finger skimmed along the edge of the spit-soaked, makeshift gag. It instantly became Wei WuXian’s new favorite thing and he marveled at the gentle touch, suddenly desperate to press tiny kisses against the tip of Lan WangJi’s finger. He had always been fascinated with those slender wrists, the surprisingly firm grip of Lan WangJi's delicate fingers, and in that moment, when his body was trapped in a leather harness and the air between them crackling with electricity, this very fascination threatened to turn into a downright obsession.

With a broken sob, Wei WuXian couldn’t help but blindly thrust his hips towards Lan WangJi like a needy, desperate animal.

Lan WangJi’s cruel chuckle wasn’t a surprise; Wei WuXian’s reaction to it _was._ He moaned lewdly around his gag and thrust again, his barely covered cock brushing against the front of Lan WangJi’s neatly ironed suit jacket. The hint of friction was torture, made even worse when Lan WangJi carefully scissored two fingers inside him. The stretch was a delicious sting, sharp enough to make the corners of Wei WuXian’s eyes prick.

“It’s just us now, Wei Ying. Just you and me,” Lan WangJi whispered, and pressing his teeth into Wei WuXian’s shoulder he bit down hard. Wei WuXian sobbed, startled, pleasantly buzzing with the pain, and Lan WangJi did it again only this time much closer to the sensitive dip beneath Wei WuXian’s throat, leaving the skin red and with a stinging burn.

Feeling a wave of sweet, hot pain racing through his veins, Wei WuXian scrambled forward in a frantic attempt to get closer only to be roughly manhandled back into his upright position by Lan WangJi’s firm grip on the tightly laced harness above his sternum.

“I make the rules,” Lan WangJi hissed, and burying a hand in Wei WuXian’s hair he gave it a cruel twist. The pull was sharp enough to draw a string of incomprehensible pleas from Wei WuXian’s mouth. Another tug followed—just for good measure.

When Wei WuXian looked up, his face was tinged red with frustration, his stormy eyes swirling with a myriad of emotions: despair, admiration, bashfulness, and underneath it all: the most raw and vulnerable display of sheer, naked need.

Now it was Lan WangJi’s turn to shudder under the intensity, and licking his lips he crooked his fingers until they found Wei WuXian’s prostate. Teeth scraping across Wei WuXian’s throat, Lan WangJi let his fingertips graze across the the tender surface that sent Wei WuXian into a frenzy.

Aching, drool slipping down his chin and hips rolling back against Lan WangJi’s hand, Wei WuXian bent himself almost in half until he could feel the exhilarating sensory overload, the haywire sparks of swirling, terrifying, devastating pleasure.

Wei WuXian was drunk on Lan WangJi.

“You’re so _desperate_ for me, Wei Ying, aren’t you? Do you want me to make you come? Do you want to come for me?” Lan WangJi’s nose bumped against Wei WuXian’s.

“Hngh-hm,” Wei WuXian choked out, and nuzzling blindly into Lan WangJi’s face he frantically rubbed his cheek across the hint of stubble he found there, looking for something, for contact, for lips _,_ a mouth to kiss. _Anything_. But with the gag keeping him from his goal, he had no choice but to settle for nodding stiffly, forehead pressed to forehead as sobs wracked his sore throat.

“You need it so badly, am I right?” Lan WangJi mumbled as he kept rocking into Wei WuXian, drawing a shuddering breath from his partner.

Lan WangJi slid his free hand down Wei WuXian’s side and sparks exploded where their skin made contact. Wei WuXian groaned, Lan WangJi mirroring the sound. His hand came to a rest on Wei WuXian’s hip bone, his thumb almost long enough to span the distance to Wei WuXian’s aching bulge. He ran it up the twitching length that was trapped beneath the flimsy fabric, feather-light and teasing, and Wei WuXian _sobbed_.

With his entire body writhing underneath Lan WangJi’s piercing gaze, it was there and then that Wei WuXian finally understood the meaning of the word _want_. His vision was swirling with dizziness, sweat dripping from his brow, and he was keenly aware of every aching muscle, every strained tendon in his body. He couldn’t ignore the flames that spread across his skin wherever Lan WangJi touched him, the lines that were scorched into his blood, unerasable, or the way their bodies moved together despite the sharp bite of the harness around Wei WuXian’s chest.

More breathy, desperate gasps spilled into the gag when finally Lan WangJi took pity on Wei WuXian and leaned in.

Wei WuXian whined when Lan WangJi peppered the warm, drool-covered skin of his chin with open-mouthed kisses, following the long expanse of Wei WuXian's neck down to the column of his throat. Lan WangJi took his time sucking a purple bruise into the dip right below Wei WuXian’s throat before giving it a sharp bite—and suddenly brushing their cocks together through layers of cloth wasn't enough anymore.

Pulling Wei WuXian closer to his chest, Lan WangJi fell back against into the luxurious cushions of the two-seater with a small grunt, his hands instantly skimming down Wei WuXian’s sides just to touch his skin as their rutting became messier, more insistent.

Wei WuXian swallowed hard around the gag, grinding his cock down on the visible bulge in Lan WangJi's pants. It should’ve been ridiculous how turned on he was—how much he needed this—but with Lan WangJi’s eyes trained on him, his gaze so fiery and unyielding, Wei WuXian felt no shame, no regrets. Just the impossible need for relief that kept expanding underneath his skin. That, and undescribable awe.  

As if he could read Wei WuXian’s thoughts, Lan WangJi thrust up and into the needy roll of Wei WuXian’s hips, and Wei WuXian immediately felt his eyes snap back into his skull at the sensation of warm fingers flying up to fist in his hair, pulling him towards a hungry mouth to latch onto his throat again. After two minutes of silent grinding and pulling, thrusting and uncoordinated rutting, their cheeks were flushed with exertion. And Lan WangJi just couldn’t stop staring at Wei WuXian's face.

Wei WuXian was amazing: sweet and responsive, loud even behind the gag, impulsive, smart and beautiful in his unruly, uncommon ways. For a second Lan WangJi got a little side-tracked staring at the angry, red marks his teeth left on the creamy skin around Wei WuXian’s neck, before he gave in to the wildfire that was raging beneath his skin. In a sudden, uncontrollable rush of hunger, he went for the flimsy, black panties clinging to Wei WuXian's straining cock, yanking them down hard. They were soaked with pre-come right where the fabric stuck to the tip of Wei WuXian's cock and Lan WangJi got instantly harder in the confines of his own briefs as he felt hot, hard flesh under his fingers.

“My god,” he whispered into Wei WuXian’s skin and with a groan he unbuckled his belt with feeble hands.

Both of them hissed out in pleasure as their cocks touched for the first time without the annoying layers of fabric between them. Their skin was hot and sticky, and when Wei WuXian tilted his hips to grind down again, it made them both see stars, pleasure sparking in the dip of their spines as their cocks aligned.

With a groan, Lan WangJi brought their faces together, kissing along Wei WuXian’s jawline hungrily. Their bodies sung with desire, their hips rocking into each other, and every thrust was leg-trembling. Wei WuXian was so close, half bent down and trapped in the tightly buckled harness, with his hands hitched so high behind his back it surely had to be painful. Behind the gag, his moans were now soft and sweet, so incredibly needy, his scalp tingling with the sharp tugs of Lan WangJi’s skilled hands. Together they fell into a hot, messy rhythm.

Cocks brushing, and with two fingers buried in Wei WuXian’s slick hole, Lan WangJi felt his pleasure skyrocketing, the entire night’s stress unwinding until he was so close, so impossibly close to losing control. With the tension building—ratcheting up both of their hunger until their skin was screaming with frustrated, unacknowledged, unrelieved tension—and urgency taking over, it took them only a few, erratic thrusts to come undone.

Wei WuXian was completely gone with the frantic movements that brushed their cocks together and somewhere in his brain he duly registered how he was shamelessly staining Lan WangJi's crisp, white button-down with sticky pre-come. And after hours of sweet, agonizing torture, of tension and build-up, Wei WuXian didn't last much longer. Grinding into Lan WangJi a few more times, he unraveled with a muffled, drawn-out moan, the look on his face utterly blissful as he came all across Lan WangJi's shirt. Shuddering, he let his orgasm wash over him and was pleased as he heard Lan WangJi follow shortly after, his hips bucking up into Wei WuXian, their cocks feeling hot and raw and spent as they lay trapped between their slowly stilling bodies.

It took Wei WuXian a considerable amount of time to regain control of his trembling limbs. With his ankles and wrists cuffed together and his chest constricted by the leather straps, he kept heaving and quivering in Lan WangJi’s lap, head hanging low with exertion.

“That was excellent,” Lan WangJi soothed, cooing into the crest of his partner’s head. Black hair was sticking up in messy strands, and Lan WangJi took the time to tuck them back into Wei WuXian’s ponytail with careful hands.

Wei WuXian made a small, quiet noise in the back of his throat, and Lan WangJi smiled in that soft, private way that was only meant for Wei WuXian. “So proud of you. You did so well, so goodl for me,” he crooned, and after carefully removing his fingers from Wei WuXian’s hot, puffy hole, he curled an arm around his partner’s waist to pull him fully into his lap.

He knew that Wei WuXian wanted the gag removed, that he needed to get out of the harness, too, but there would be time for talk later and for now things were good they way they were: quiet, slow, spent.

Their little downtime got cut short by a knock on the door, and with a grunt Lan WangJi pushed them both to their feet.

“What is the meaning of this?” he spoke, his voice full of fury and disapproval. His brow was furrowed greatly.

“Excuse me, Sir, but I’ve came to remind you that your time is up,” a timid voice announced through the thick wooden door. “I’m very sorry.”

Lan WangJi’s posture went rigid when the door handle moved, and after a quick look towards a quivering, sweat-covered Wei WuXian he stepped forward with a thunderous bark. “Do not dare to open that door, sir, or I’ll be forced to step out of line.”

Wei WuXian—unsteady on his feet, fighting dizziness and still heaving with the exertion—was grateful for Lan WangJi’s furious display of protection, and hobbling forward he nudged his head into his partner’s shoulder.

The man outside, most likely a club-owned servant, made no further attempt to interrupt their privacy, and left them to sort themselves out. Lan WangJi took a moment to rearrange his clothes, undoing the damage Wei WuXian had done and buttoning the suit jacket over the mess and crumpled fabric of his button-down. Not so pristine anymore, Lan WangJi thought to himself.

Turning to Wei WuXian, he carefully removed the makeshift gag and pocketed the drool-soaked tie before unclasping the handcuffs with a shrug before glancing over to his partner.

“Are you ready to leave?” he asked quietly. Wei WuXian’s posture—still restricted by his unusual attire—seemed a bit straighter now, his breathing somewhat calmer. He was working his jaw, one hand massaging his sore wrist as he tried to regain control and feeling over the limb again. The storm-grey of his eyes was clear and bright, his lips tinged coral-red. He looked spectacular.

He let Lan WangJi adjust the disarray of his panties without a complaint and with just a broken moan escaping his throat instead when he felt the slight brush of Lan WangJi’s fingers against his soft cock. He couldn’t deny the feeling of emptiness once Lan WangJi had withdrawn his fingers, and even now, as he trailed after his partner towards the door, he felt the faint twinge of longing in his chest.

“Yeah, let’s go, Lan Zhan,” he muttered, voice raw.

They made it back to the main room of the club without any interruptions, Lan WangJi with his usual, long strides, and Wei WuXian hobbling along as fast as the ankle cuffs allowed. The low murmur of voices swelled when they stepped to the bar, and Wei WuXian was yet again swept away by the sheer amount of people in the place, the miles of exposed skin and the smell of sweat and liquor that hung in the air.

“Did you find the room to your satisfaction?” A person by the bar asked and Lan WangJi recognized her as the waitress who had served them at the table with the perp.

Nodding sternly, Lan WangJi made no attempt to appear courteous and instead lengthened his stride, up the five steps towards the exit and away from the humming bustle of the main room. He retrieved their coats from the cloakroom, barely waiting for Wei WuXian to cover himself before he grabbed his partner by the collar and dragged him along.

They stepped outside and into the rain, and piled into the same rented car they had come in. Wei WuXian’s ankles were sore when he finally fell into the passenger seat, and his entire body felt raw enough that even the slight pressure of the wool mantle was about to set him off.

“Let’s get out of here,” he breathed out, raking a hand through the few loose strands of hair and closing his eyes against the window.  

And that they did.

•••

They found their way back to the hotel in record time. Wei WuXian barely managed to unclasp the cuffs and call off the backup by the time Lan WangJi pulled into the parking spot, shooing him out of the car and into the downpour. The sudden wave of cold rain water did nothing to dull the sharp ache in the pit of Wei WuXian’s stomach, neither did Lan WangJi’s silence.

Silence all the way to the hotel lobby, silence in the elevator, silence on their way to their respective rooms. It was like a door had suddenly fallen shut, and suddenly it was impossible to read Lan WangJi. Or at least Wei WuXian thought so when he turned to look at his stone-faced partner, one hand already gripping the door handle.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lan WangJi asked, voice even.

Wei WuXian shrugged. “Going to bed I guess. Getting out of this outfit, definitely. Taking a shower, probably.”

Nodding slowly, Lan WangJi let his piercing gaze linger for a moment on the angry, red bruise his teeth had left on the column of Wei WuXian’s throat, right above the dip he couldn’t stop thinking about.

“Do you want to be alone right now?” he asked quietly.

“No,” was the simple truth, and at this point Wei WuXian had nothing to lose. His heart was racing, the dizziness threatening to come back when he watched Lan WangJi unlock the door to his room and hold it open. With an almost-smile, he gestured Wei WuXian inside.

Wei WuXian had never been so grateful for Lan WangJi’s unflinching, unwavering honesty.

What followed next was a blur of hot water and soft, appreciative touches as they stepped into the shower together. Lan WangJi made short work of the harness, unbuckling it with expert fingers before losing his own jacket—making sure the newly obtained sample of Phoenix Rising was placed securely in a provided case—the shirt, the slacks and finally his come-stained briefs.

The water pressure was underwhelming, and the hotel soap smelled cheap, but it still felt like the best, most luxurious shower Wei WuXian had ever taken. It was made infinitely better, of course, by Lan WangJi’s fingers kneading the sore muscles in the back of his neck, soaping him up thouroughly, and brushing his nose across his jawline.

“Wei Ying,” he murmured into the soft, delicate skin behind Wei WuXian’s ear and held him so gently it made Wei WuXian’s heart ache.

He took it upon himself to personally wrap them both in small, scratchy towels, and made sure Wei WuXian was thoroughly dry before he led him out of the steamy bathroom, and into the poorly lit bedroom.

“You did amazing tonight,” Lan WangJi said into the silence, and didn’t hesitate to brush a thumb across the skin above Wei WuXian’s hip bone. It was a beautiful, intimate gesture and Wei WuXian let himself be pulled closer by the towel wrapped around his waist.

One second he thought he was exhausted, and all he needed was a good night’s sleep and pot of piping hot coffee in the morning, and the next his mind was entirely consumed by the feeling of Lan WangJi’s fingers on his skin. Their sudden closeness did the rest, undid Wei WuXian, and letting out a needy little gasp he tilted his head.

“Can I suck your cock, Lan Zhan?”

Instead of an answer, Lan WangJi leaned in to run his nose along Wei WuXian’s cheek, down his jawline until Wei WuXian felt pleasure darting along his spine in white-hot sparks. Things hadn’t always easy between them, but right in this moment Wei WuXian drew confidence from the casual comfort between them. It made him bold.

“If you want to,” Lan WangJi whispered, flicking his tongue out to leave a warm imprint on the sore skin across Wei WuXian’s throat.

Wei WuXian nodded, shaking, and let his hands fly up to undo the damp towel around Lan WangJi*s waist, yanking it off. Lan WangJi’s cock was rock-hard and straining in the half-dark and Wei WuXian felt his mouth watering as he knelt down.

Sighing, he rubbed his cheek against Lan WangJi’s cock in a gesture so sweet and needy that Lan WangJi swayed dizzily as the blood rushed from his head.

“I want you so badly,” he said softly, and watched intently as Wei WuXian licked his lips before swallowing Lan WangJi’s cock into the heat of his mouth in one go.

“Fuck,” Wei WuXian cursed, muffled, and he had to press the heel of his palm against his own aching erection to refrain from coming just at the feeling of Lan WangJi’s cock in his mouth. Lan WangJi tasted like salt and warm skin, heady, just a little bitter and with a hint of soap down at the base. His cock was long and thick, curled slightly to the right and fit perfectly all the way down to Wei WuXian’s throat.

Wei WuXian swallowed until he gagged and Lan WangJi had to curl his fingers into that black raven-hair to pull him off just a little so he wouldn’t choke.

“Easy,” he muttered under his breath, moaning when Wei WuXian skillfully flicked his tongue in an effort to make Lan WangJi’s knees buckle. He applied just the right amount of suction, and the insides of his mouth were warm and slick, his jaw slack. His cheeks were flushed with exertion, his eyes hot and glossy underneath his hooded lids. His chest felt familiar and warm against Lan WangJi’s thighs and underneath the furious, red bite marks, Lan WangJi saw a faint blush spreading down Wei WuXian’s pale skin, tingeing it pink.

“You’re so good,” Lan WangJi mumbled, and he really meant it. Wei WuXian was every bit as beautiful in this state as Lan WangJi had imagined he would be: on his knees, utterly debauched, so fucking sexy. And the things he did with his mouth must have been illegal in every corner of the known world.

Wei WuXian set a maddening pace, alternating between swallowing Lan WangJi’s cock all the way down until the tip nudged against his throat, and giving it long, leisurely strokes with his tongue. Spit was gathering in the corners of his mouth, and he was so eager to please, so determined to make Lan WangJi lose his collected composure.

Lan WangJi’s back had fallen back against the hotel room wall and by now was arching against tapestry, his fingers buried in Wei WuXian’s hair to give demanding pulls. Just when he thought his knees couldn’t hold out, Wei WuXian pulled back and looked up, his lips slick with Lan WangJi’s pre-come. He was smiling sweetly and a bead of sweat came rolling down his neck, vanishing somewhere down his chest. The fuzzy half-light turned Wei WuXian’s eyes into liquid mercury, and Lan WangJi couldn’t help but reach down to let his thumb brush against Wei WuXian’s bottom lip.

Whimpering, Wei WuXian marveled at the gentle touch, lips finally unhindered to press a row of tingling kisses against the tip of Lan WangJi’s finger scraping his his teeth down the length with just the right amount of pressure.

“I want to kiss you,” Lan WangJi murmured above him and Wei WuXian wanted, too, wanted so badly. But his mouth was so hungry for tasting Lan WangJi, and letting out a soft little grunt he sucked in the tip of Lan WangJi’s cock again, swallowing until he felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. His jaw was aching and his knees would be sore again by the time he got up, but the way Lan WangJi leaned into him and his sharp, barely restrained groans were worth it.

It took another minute until Wei WuXian could feel Lan WangJi trembling. The electric shiver between them flared to a fire—sparking and hot—branding lines into Wei WuXian’s heart. His head was swimming and Lan WangJi was gasping above him, sighing, “God, _Wei Ying,_ ” and bucking his hips, he started to fuck into Wei WuXian’s mouth in earnest.

Wei WuXian admittedly used to have wet dreams about Lan WangJi whispering his name like that and he kept up the agonizing pace until every muscle in Lan WangJi’s body locked and he came forcefully down Wei WuXian’s throat.

Wei WuXian swallowed all of it, tasting thoroughly and burying his face in the coarse hair at the base of Lan WangJi’s cock until his lungs pulled tight and his head started to spin. Somewhere above him Lan WangJi let out a strangled moan and then things become a blur of _oh god, Wei Ying_ and the world narrowed down to the sated tingles that trickled down Wei WuXian’s spine with every reverently whispered sigh of his name that came falling from Lan WangJi’s lips.

Having been harder than ever before in his life the entire time, Wei WuXian knew he only needed a few hard tugs on his own cock to make himself come. His body was aching, his cock painfully bobbing against his stomach, and yet he didn’t dare touch himself.

Instead he looked up at Lan WangJi, watched him unwind, and bathed in the afterglow until he felt Lan WangJi yank him up.

“That’s my good Wei Ying,” Lan WangJi mumbled and his hands flew up to cradle Wei WuXian’s face, pulling him in. It was a devastating first kiss that rattled Wei WuXian to his very core. They kissed like it was the only thing they knew, clinging to each other, Wei WuXian’s face tilted up so he could meet Lan WangJi’s mouth halfway. Swaying they stumbled into each other, pulling apart. Shuddering, Wei WuXian held on to Lan WangJi like he was drowning.

Lan WangJi tasted his own come on Wei WuXian’s tongue when he kissed him again.

Wei WuXian was delirious with the urge to come, his eyes bright like two molten stars. Heat flushed his cheeks, damp hair sticking to the arch of his back. And he heard a needy sob bubbling up in his throat when he felt sure, steady hands gripping tightly around the base of his cock. He _needed_ to come.

As if he could read his mind, Lan WangJi rumbled, “I _own_ you, Wei Ying. I’m in control. You don’t get to come unless _I_ allow it.” And with a rough pull he started what sure was going to be the shortest, hottest wank in Wei WuXian’s life.

With a tight grip, and the other hand curled loosely around Wei WuXian’s tight balls, Lan WangJi jacked him off at a steady pace, so hell-bent on making Wei WuXian scream. It didn’t take him long until, with a clever twist of his wrist and one thumb pressed into the slit at the crown of his partner’s cock, he sent Wei WuXian spiralling. Lan WangJi kept at it, jerking and tugging again and again until Wei WuXian thought he would break under the pure onslaught of bliss and hunger.

“Beautiful,” Lan WangJi mumbled when Wei WuXian dipped his back, unaware of how the motion turned his body into one beautifully swung line.

And with a last, excruciatingly slow drag, Wei WuXian came in hot, keen spurts, splattering the tight space between them with pearly ropes of come. His moans turned into ragged gasps when he felt Lan WangJi’s teeth sinking into the flesh of his shoulder, biting down hard. It was painfully exhilarating—the feeling of being claimed—and his thighs were shaking with the effort to keep himself upright, his spine dipping under the strain of standing, coming, wanting, feeling.

“Shhh, that’s alright,” Lan WangJi muttered over Wei WuXian’s small, panicky gasps, and let go of his partner’s spent cock in favor of curling an arm around his waist.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei WuXian mumbled, suddenly dizzy again, utterly fucked out, and tired to the bone.

“It’s alright,” Lan WangJi muttered fondly, seemingly completely unfazed by having to support the majority of Wei WuXian’s weight as they slowly but surely made their way towards the bed. “I know what you need. I’ll make it okay.”

After being shackled up, touched by strangers, bound, gagged, rimmed, fucked by expert fingers, praised, bitten, and thoroughly jerked off, all in one night, Wei WuXian couldn’t help but hum contently at the promise.

The queen-sized bed was on the smaller side, but Lan WangJi didn’t mind when he pulled back the covers. It was clean, and the thick duvet would keep them warm for the night. It would do, and with a huff he slipped under the covers, dragging Wei WuXian along with him.

It took them a moment to sort out their limbs, feet twisting into the sheets and arms curling around lanky sides.

“You’re perfect,” Lan WangJi muttered into the soft skin behind Wei WuXian’s ear once they had settled down, one arm curled tightly around his partner, the other playing with his damp hair. “You’re perfect, and you’re _mine_.”

Lan WangJi waited until their erratic breathing had calmed down, wanted Wei WuXian to come to him, and was rewarded with a drowsy smile when Wei WuXian looked up, brushing is nose along Lan WangJi’s jawline.

“Let’s get some sleep, Lan Zhan,” he whispered quietly, words slurred by sleep and exhaustion.

“Whatever you want, Wei Ying,” Lan WangJi replied, and pressed a row of soft kisses onto Wei WuXian’s lips before allowing them both some well-deserved rest.

•••

Wei WuXian woke with a start, momentarily confused. The grey light of an early morning was filtering through the curtains, shadows still nestling between the sparsely distributed furniture. It wasn’t until after his eyes had adjusted that Wei WuXian remembered where he was, and the reason for his presence in a narrow, uncomfortable hotel bed. A bed, that he was sharing with his partner.

Lan WangJi stirred in his sleep. His face was slack, but his hands were fumbling for Wei WuXian, grazing across the warm sheets until his fingertips bumped into solid flesh.

“It’s alright, Lan Zhan,” Wei WuXian muttered and lowered himself back onto the mattress, hissing when the tender spots on his neck where Lan WangJi had left his marks hit the pillow. “Go back to sleep.”

Mumbling unintelligibly, Lan WangJi pulled Wei WuXian closer into the cradle of his body, nuzzling his face adorably into the splay of his partner’s hair.

Letting out a sigh, Wei WuXian decided it was too early to sort out yesterday’s events, no matter how pressing and urgent they were. With the day being so young, and the heat of Lan WangJi’s naked body drawing in him, he let himself be lulled to sleep by the deep, even breathing of his partner.

Things would be okay. Once they’d delivered the Phoenix Rising sample to the precinct, there would be enough time to figure this out—figure out each other. And despite all the uncertainty, there was one thing Wei WuXian knew for sure: he belonged with Lan WangJi, and Lan WangJi wanted him.

And that was all he needed to soothe his troubled mind and fall back into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you guys. It really, really means a lot. 
> 
> I had so much fun creating again, and writing this silly little fic was a blast. The biggest shout-out to my beta Jess, who's been an endless, unwavering source of confidence and encouragement. ~~thanks for dragging me into this fandom, i'm not suffering at all~~
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/__suibian__), i always love to talk to new frens


End file.
